transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shattered Glass
Summary Following in the tradition of Here Comes Tomorrow, Transformers 2005 put on its own version of Shattered Glass, a world where Autobots are evil and Decepticons are good. Come for the, "M-O-O-N, that spells Soundwave!" Stay for the Marissa Xabat. Plot Primus created the Transformers to conquer the galaxy. After he died, the other Quintessons, mostly helpful scientists, tried to rein in the Transformers, but their efforts failed. The service line, the Autobots, ended up on top in the new order. They sought to bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy by ruthlessly crushing any resistance to their vision of a perfect order. The Decepticons were used as disposable shocktroopers or forced to work in interment camps, never given the rights of citizens. Some of the Decepticons got sick of the double-standard and escaped, forming loosely connected resistance cells. Eventually, the leader of one of the most successful resistance cells, Megatron, and the beloved Autobot dictator, Optimus Prime, attempted to broker a peace treaty. During the proceedings, the ambitious Autobot general, Hot Rod, killed Optimus Prime and claimed the Matrix for his own. Megatron went into hiding and hasn't been heard from since. Cybertron was destroyed under mysterious circumstances. According to the party line, Decepticon terrorists destroyed the planet but were summarily captured, beaten, and disposed of quietly. However, according to Decepticon folklore, a massive bringer of terrible judgement arrived to pronounce doom on an irredeemable world of sinners. Without Megatron to guide them, the Decepticon resistance cells scattered. Rodimus Prime ushered in a new period of brutality and oppression for the galaxy to bring it in line with the grand Autobot plan. Now, however, the Decepticon cells are again on the rise and looking to strike a fatal blow to the Autobot Republic... ...which is when a portal from the normal universe opened, dumping several characters from the normal universe into this strange mirror land. Notes * There are four mirror channels: M-Autobot, M-Decepticon, M-Human, and M-Earth. Most folks should just be on the channel appropriate to their characters. M-Earth, however, is for anyone who happens to be on Earth. Red Alert's on every channel, because he's a damned busy-body pest. * There is a +mirror command to take one from the normal IC universe to the mirror universe and vice versa. * The Decepticons have a secret base in Oceania. It's a (down) exit. The Autobots have no idea where it is. * The Autobots have their Castle Autobot and their Crystal City Internment Camp in Europe. * There is a mirror Thrull, for some reason. * The Mirror Universe EDC (Earth Domination Command) is a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world. They're anti-everybody. * See the Mirror Universe Tech Specs for an idea of what people are like in this strange universe. * See the Mirror Board Archive for a record of the reports from the mirror universe. Logs 2029 * Once upon a time - Meet the mirror universe! * The Special Hell for Traitors - Confronted with nonviolent, peace-loving Decepticons, a dimensionally-misplaced Catechism can only assume that she is in the Pit. * Sitting on a Dock on the Bay - "Along the southern coast of Florida, Americans are known to climb into unsteady boats and rickety rafts, attempting to leave behind the ruins of this once grand continent." * Euphemism - Crystal City. Nice place, right? Nice place for a jailbreak. * Meeting Evil Rodimus - Kup tries to reason with the Mirror Universe's Rodimus Prime, but is there any hope of getting through to the vicious tyrant? Then, he meets another old "friend!" * The Wonderful Wizard of Tunisia - Help us, Galvatron! You're our only hope. * The Road to Awe - The journey of the temporospatially displaced Autobots and Decepticons comes to a close where it all began - Cybertron. Got logs that you think go here? Add them! Category:Winter TP